


Just a Small Town Girl

by katayla



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie comes to Fangtasia and she and Eric talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Small Town Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://dontgetanyolder.livejournal.com/profile)[**dontgetanyolder**](http://dontgetanyolder.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/whedonland/profile)[**whedonland**](http://community.livejournal.com/whedonland/) Fic-Fest.

A vampire bar probably wasn't the best place for thinking, but, after everything that had happened with Maryanne, Sookie didn't like spending her free time in Bon Temps. Bill wouldn't want her at Fantasia alone, but sometimes she needed a break from him, too.

She doubted her decision as soon as she walked through the door. She wasn't the only human in the room, but she was the only one who wasn't a fangbanger or working for Eric. Sookie rubbed her head. But then she worked for Eric, too, didn't she? And slept with a vampire. Maybe she wasn't so different.

Pam glided over to her at once. "Oh. You."

"Nice to see you, too."

"I suppose I should let Eric know you're here." But Pam didn't move to leave. Instead, she looked Sookie up and down. She always made Sookie feel as if she were being judged. She figured Pam thought Sookie wasn't good enough for Eric. She considered telling Pam she didn't even _want_ Eric, but she had a feeling that would only make the situation worse.

"No need for that, Pam."

And Eric himself arrived. As always, Sookie felt a surge of attraction that she instantly tampered down. It wasn't _fair_. It wasn't fair that Eric's blood was in her now, that Eric was so good looking, and that she owed him some measure of gratitude for helping defeat Maryanne.

Eric took her hand and kissed it. Maybe it was a vampire thing, making something that should seem old-fashioned so charming. Bill could pull off the hand-kissing, too, but even Jason would look ridiculous if he tried.

"Sookie," Eric said. "And all alone. Whatever did I do to earn such a treat?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "Leave the poor girl alone, Eric."

"Leave us," Eric said.

"If you're going to make a fool out of yourself, then _someone_ ought to--"

Eric barked a command in Swedish.

Pam left, but not before saying something that made Eric look slightly ashamed. Sookie didn't realize Eric _could_ look ashamed. Maybe she should learn Swedish.

"Now." Eric said. "Where were we? Oh, yes, let's find you a table."

"I just want to be alone," Sookie said, as Eric settled her down at a corner table (first kicking out the gawking humans sitting there).

"Nobody comes to a bar to be alone. You should know that."

And, as a bar maid, Sookie _did_ know that. People who said they wanted to be alone at Merlotte's never meant it. Maybe it was Eric's blood, drawing her to this place. She wondered if it would be that way for the rest of her life. Constantly wondering if her actions, her decisions, were under her control.

After a waitress took Sookie's order, Eric cleared his throat and, looking a bit uncomfortable, said, "I've been meaning to thank you."

"For what?" And Sookie braced herself for the snarky comment that was sure to follow.

But Eric surprised her. "For being there for Godric."

"Eric, I'm so sorry--"

He waved it off. "_Does_ Bill know you're here all alone? I thought he didn't let you out of his sight."

This time, Sookie wasn't offended. Maybe she couldn't sense Eric's emotions like he could hers, but she knew a change of subject when she heard one. Eric was hurting. She took a deep breath and plunged in, "Eric, if you want to talk about Godric--"

"Believe me," Eric said, leaning in. "The last thing I want to do with you is talk."

Sookie shuddered and gave up. Eric wasn't her responsibility. "I'm with Bill."

"For now. But I am much older than Bill and _very_ patient." Eric hesitated, and then said, "I can offer you more protection than he can."

"I can take of myself," Sookie said, a little amused. "It's the 21st century."

"And you are a fragile human."

Sookie sighed. Somewhere in the midst of their conversation, her drink had arrived. She took a long sip. She was tired of hearing about how helpless she was. Hadn't she proven herself? Or would the vampires always see her as below them? Humans shunned her and vampires dismissed her. She would never win.

Eric must have sensed her mood because the next thing he said was, "For a human, you are very impressive."

And, even though she knew he only said it to get into her pants, it made her feel better. "Thank you, Eric."

"You know what would be a great way of thanking me?"

"You never give up, do you?"

"You won't resist forever."

"Eric," Sookie said. "I will _never_ be yours."

"Never is a very long time, Sookie. Longer than even I know." And Eric stood up. "You'll see." And he gave her a slight bow and strode off.

Despite herself, Sookie smiled.


End file.
